


Getting the Zen On

by proofreading_whats_that



Series: Sisterly Bonding [2]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Coloring, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofreading_whats_that/pseuds/proofreading_whats_that
Summary: Mel persuades Macy to try to relax.
Series: Sisterly Bonding [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052009
Kudos: 1





	Getting the Zen On

Mel settled into the couch, digging herself into the blankets. The door opened and she turned to see who was coming home. Macy.

“Hey, Mace,” Mel said. “How was your day?”

Macy hung her coat and flopped onto an armchair. “Improved now that I’m home,” she said, sighing. “What are you up to?” she asked, peering at Mel, who had something in her lap.

“It’s silly, but coloring. Really relaxes after a busy day. Here, try.” Mel ripped out a page of her coloring book. Macy raised her eyebrows at the picture. In bold lettering, it said POOPFACE. “Pencils are right there,” Mel said, going back to work on her page.

“I had never really.. Uh..” Macy said, bordering on speechlessness.

“Just give it a try,” Mel urged.

“I guess…” Macy said uncertainly and sat down with her coloring page next to Mel, their feet up on the coffee table.


End file.
